A plant may be sprayed with water for the purpose of irrigation, temperature control, pest control, or fertilization. If the water contains minerals, a crystalline mineral deposit will be remain on the plant after the water has evaporated. The presence of crystalline mineral deposits on a plant can detract from the health and marketability of the plant.